<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Efêmera by HunterPriRosen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468171">Efêmera</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterPriRosen/pseuds/HunterPriRosen'>HunterPriRosen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aventura - Freeform, Borboleta, Conto, Floresta, Gen, metafora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:41:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterPriRosen/pseuds/HunterPriRosen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A vida é efêmera como uma borboleta. E essa é a história de uma delas descobrindo a vida.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Efêmera</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"A morte chega rápido, pois breve é toda vida."</p>
  <p>
    <strong>Fernando Pessoa</strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>Tudo começou com um pontinho despretensioso dentre centenas de outros no meio da floresta tropical. De repente, a vida eclodiu junto ao orvalho, e ela era alguém na imensidão verde. Alguém pequenina, criatura muito frágil, mas repleta de instintos e muita curiosidade. Alguém que, enquanto explorava aquele berço de tronco, galhos e folhas, deu-se ao luxo de sonhar com o mundo fora dele.</p>
<p>Como a maioria das crianças, aquela minúscula criatura também se arrastava por toda a parte e ficava maravilhada com as coisas mais simples que descobria a cada dia. O vento que balançava as folhas, o sabor destas, a textura firme da árvore sob seu corpo rastejante, as gotas de chuva que escorriam, tudo era fascinante e grande novidade.</p>
<p>Também como toda criança que crescia, ela pescava histórias interessantes no ar e depois ficava remoendo em seu pequeno universo da fantasia. Foi assim que a lagarta ouviu falar da belíssima cachoeira pela primeira vez. E, desde então, decidiu que iria conhecer aquele lugar um dia.</p>
<p>Segundo as borboletas que sempre voavam por ali, a cachoeira ficava muito, muito distante. Seria perigoso e provavelmente impossível rastejar até lá, pois a lagarta ficaria exposta demais aos predadores. Entretanto, quando tivesse suas asas, poderia vencer boas distâncias e, com a atenção redobrada, desviar dos perigos que surgissem pelo caminho.</p>
<p>Por isso, à medida em que ia crescendo, a lagarta sonhava em crescer ainda mais. Pois crescer significava liberdade. E liberdade significava ir mais longe para ver o mundo além daquele onde vivia. Ser livre era o caminho para realizar o seu sonho de encontrar a magnífica cachoeira!</p>
<p>Para crescer bem e voar rumo ao desconhecido, alimentou-se direitinho com uma variedade saborosa de folhas e flores. Obedecendo aos preceitos sussurrados pela Mãe Natureza, acumulou energia, escondeu-se de inimigos e se preparou para a vida adulta da melhor maneira que conseguiu ao construir uma base sólida ao seu redor. Então, veio a reclusão dentro do casulo mágico.</p>
<p>O tempo passou. Depressa como a vida costuma passar. E numa manhã ensolarada como tantas outras, a metamorfose aconteceu.</p>
<p>A lagarta costumava se sentir pequena em relação ao mundo antes da crisálida. Agora que havia chegado à fase adulta de fato, transformando-se numa exuberante borboleta e alçado o primeiro voo, sentia-se ainda mais.</p>
<p>Por um momento, quis voltar às pressas para o conforto do casulo. O mundo visto da copa das árvores, apesar de lindo, era muito assustador e ela se sentia insignificante. Porém, o momento de choque durou pouco. E uma vez que a jovem borboleta se acalmou, pôde lembrar do motivo pelo qual ansiava tanto por ser adulta. Agora poderia perseguir o seu sonho. Agora poderia voar até ele.</p>
<p>O problema é que quando alguém nasce, nascem também as expectativas ao seu redor. Expectativas que aumentam cada vez mais, conforme a fase adulta se aproxima. E com a lagarta não foi diferente. Desde pequenina, ouviu da Mãe Natureza que ela tinha um papel a perseguir, um objetivo para o qual fora feita, um caminho que deveria trilhar antes que a chama da vida se apagasse.</p>
<p>Assim, a jovem e sonhadora borboleta viu-se presa num infausto conflito. Ser aquilo que esperavam dela, voar em busca de um parceiro com quem acasalar e aceitar que só possuía uma função no mundo? Ou voar mais alto, em busca de si mesma, perseguindo o que mais desejava para a sua breve vida?</p>
<p>Esse era o ponto. A vida era efêmera. A borboleta sentia, através de seus instintos primitivos, que havia um relógio tiquetaqueando por perto. E quando a última badalada soasse, não haveria espaço para arrependimentos.</p>
<p>A vida também era única. Só havia uma chance para vivê-la, uma chance para buscar a felicidade antes que as luzes se apagassem, uma única e preciosa oportunidade de trilhar o próprio futuro com os próprios passos. Ou, no caso da borboleta, com suas asas coloridas.</p>
<p>Ela não precisou pensar muito, afinal. No fundo, sempre soube o que queria.</p>
<p>Determinada, encheu-se de coragem e agarrou a chance. Porque se havia uma obrigação que realmente importava era escrever o seu destino como assim o desejava.</p>
<p>Prometeu a si mesma aproveitar cada minuto precioso que tivesse pela frente e viver da melhor maneira possível cada um de seus dias.</p>
<p>De peito aberto e asas também, a borboleta deu as costas para as expectativas postas nela enquanto crescia e ascendeu livre rumo às expectativas que desenhava em seu coração.</p>
<p>Voou alto entre as árvores e rasante entre as flores que margeavam pelo chão. Provou do néctar daquelas que achou mais belas e se aqueceu com a luz poderosa do astro rei que jogava lindos raios pela floresta. Bebericou de poças d’água, do orvalho também e arriscou um ou outro pouso no lombo de animais fascinantes que conheceu pelo caminho.</p>
<p>Ao enfim alcançar a sonhada cachoeira, dias depois, pouco importou que seus olhos não fossem capazes de captar todos os detalhes que olhos de outras espécies poderiam enxergar. O lugar era simplesmente lindo, de qualquer jeito e mais do que ela havia imaginado. Naquele momento, a borboleta soube que a jornada valeu a pena.</p>
<p>Maravilhada pelo frescor cristalino da paisagem, pousou numa rocha junto à margem e olhou para o alto. Para as imponentes cascatas que caíam infinitamente, parecendo nunca se cansarem. E foi ao fazer isso que ela avistou as montanhas e sentiu uma comichão irresistível. Queria mais daquela aventura chamada vida. Queria voar ainda mais alto.</p>
<p>Sem pestanejar, a destemida borboleta foi em busca do novo sonho e de mais felicidade. Logo, estava provando mais flores pelo caminho, pousando em mais lombos e bebericando mais orvalho. Sentiu o sol em toda a sua magnitude lhe dando mais impulso e seguiu sempre adiante.</p>
<p>No entanto, o caminho mostrou-se mais tortuoso dessa vez. Ela teve que ser mais cautelosa e desviar de mais predadores enquanto trilhava seu destino. Ainda assim, a borboleta não desistiu e a recompensa enfim veio.</p>
<p>Lá de cima, do topo das montanhas, pôde ver o mundo inteiro. Lá de cima, ela pôde senti-lo por inteiro também, mesmo que fosse incapaz de defini-lo com a justiça que merecia. Imenso não chegava perto. Belo, certamente um eufemismo. Ela apenas o sentia, por toda a parte e dentro de si mesma. A sensação era maravilhosa.</p>
<p>Maravilhosa também era a maneira como o mundo olhava de volta para a borboleta. Parecia chamá-la para novas aventuras. Um convite para mais sonhos e realizações que a atingiu em cheio.</p>
<p>Ela decidiu que iria, claro. Porém, antes queria contemplar toda a vastidão dali de cima e saborear o momento de alegria mais um pouco.</p>
<p>Por toda a parte, o relógio do tempo continuava tiquetaqueando implacável. E a cada nova badalada, a borboleta reforçava a promessa de ser feliz.</p>
<p>Foi pensando nisso que ela logo absorveu mais calor do Sol, esticou o corpo com elegância, bateu as asas coloridas e voou alto mais uma vez.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oneshot participante do desafio de novembro do perfil @DesafiosFanfics (Spirit), cujo tema é: Frases.</p>
<p>Era para se inspirar em duas frases, uma obrigatória e outra dentre 5 opções dadas pelas regras.</p>
<p>A frase obrigatória é: "Você só vive uma vez, é sua obrigação aproveitar a vida da melhor forma possível."</p>
<p>E escolhi esta: "Tão fácil sentir, mas difícil definir."</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>